


Tony's Messages

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: Tony's Messages [1]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Tony DiNozzo is a Winchester (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Special Agent Tony DiNozzo has a secret. The Winchesters are his real family and when things get hard, he calls Dean and leaves a voicemail.





	1. Bete Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another story I'm also posting here. Hope you guys like this!

Dean Winchester picked up his cell phone to find a voicemail from Tony DiNozzo. He sighed as he pressed the button to play the message. His older brother had left the hunting life years ago to become an NCIS agent. While they kept in contact, Tony rarely reached out unless there was a hunt in DC and he needed Dean and their dad to come out and gank the monster.

"Hey, Dean, it's Tony. We haven't talked in a long time. I guess you and Dad are too busy hunting. I don't know why I thought you might pick up, but I just need to say this to someone who probably won't tease me endlessly after this whole ordeal is over. Anyway, a couple months back, we got a new agent. Caitlin Todd. She use to be part of the secret service. Protecting the president and all that. NCIS must seem like a downgrade. She's great, but don't tell her I said that."

There was an awkward pause in which Dean wondered what Tony was calling about. Surely he hadn't called just to talk about a new agent.

"Ducky, the medical examiner at NCIS, was in autopsy and somehow, he and Gerald, Ducky's assistant, got held hostage. Kate went down to give Ducky some evidence and, well, she ended up getting held hostage too. They're okay now, but Gibbs, you remember what I told you about him right? Gibbs is murderous. We have no idea who this terrorist is and Gibbs wants to kill this guy. I… I'm _scared_, Dean. What happens if we never catch him?"

There was a muffled voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, Kate," Tony called to the voice.

The call ended there, and Dean closed his phone.


	2. Reveille

"Me again. Guess things have been getting really crazy. Remember that terrorist I told you about in my last message. You never called me back by the way. We got a name. Ari Haswari. He kidnapped Kate again. I don't care what kind of cover story the FBI and CIA feed us. Ari is not helping us. I have to side with Gibbs on this. Kate could have been killed today. Not to mention both the US and Israli presidents. Oh yeah, the guys Ari was with were planning on shooting down Marine One. One good thing did come from all this though."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he listened to the voicemail message.

"Gibbs shot Ari in the shoulder. Best part is that he got away with it by saying the wound will help convince al-Qaeda."

Dean smiled as he listened to Tony's laughter through the phone.

"Anyway, I have to head back to work. You know, we do most of the same stuff. Fight crime and give the bad guys hell. Your bad guys tend to be mythological creatures while mine are all human though. The worst difference? Paperwork. Although we did just get a new agent. Tim McGee. Probably can get the Probie to do some stuff for me."

Dean laughed. "Bet you could, T," he murmured to himself.

"Seriously. Call. Me. Back. I haven't heard from you guys in ages. Have you talked to Sam recently? Bye, Dean. Tell dad I miss him too."

The call went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are kinda short but it's suppose to be a cute little family story and content isn't what I'm going for here.


	3. The Meat Puzzle

"I think I only call when something tragic happens. Speaking of calling… WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME BACK, DEAN? Come on! I know you got my messages because I definitely saw the Impala driving around in DC right after both of those calls. You care. Admit it."

Dean rolled his eyes. Yes, he had driven down to check and make sure his big brother was doing okay. The last two calls had him sounding pretty shaken.

"Anyway, I bet you'll find this cool. Ducky and his new assistant, Palmer, had to assemble three cut up corpses. It was kinda disturbing, but I bet you'd have loved it. Right, back to what I was calling about. Ducky was kidnapped. Turns out the meat puzzles were members of the court that sent this guy Vincent Hanlan to prison. Ducky was part of that court. He's okay now, we got to him just in time, but it was close. Hanlan and his mom were in the middle of bleeding Ducky out. God, is everyone out to get my team?"

A pause.

"Dean, pick up your damn phone and call me back. Hey, did you know Sammy and his girlfriend are living together? I haven't asked Sam if you've talked to him since he left, but he never says anything to me about you. Please, Dean."

A click signified the end of the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you feel like the chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter...


	4. S.W.A.K.

This message was different, Dean noted as soon as he began the voicemail.

"Dean… I guess I should just… say this as is."

A round of coughing interrupted the message. Dean went cold as he heard the underlying noise in the coughs. They sounded too liquidy. Like Tony was coughing up blood.

"So… I opened a… letter. God this is… taking a lot outta me. It had this powder. Basically… I got infected… uh, I'm sick… dying probably… it's y-pestis, so… plague. Remember Kate? She's one hell of a person. She tried to stay in quarantine with me as long as she could. They just made her leave-"

Tony's voice cut off with another round of coughing. Deep breaths could be heard for a few seconds before Tony returned to the phone.

"Sorry… I'm really tired Dean. I didn't tell Sammy. He doesn't need to know about this. I dunno. They said something about me recovering, so I guess… I haven't died yet and there's still hope. I'll call him if it gets worse. Don't rush down here, but if you want to help… maybe return a call?"

The message ended and Dean looked at the date with a guilty feeling. He had been on a hunt for the past two weeks and phone calls hadn't really been a priority. Hoping it wasn't too late, Dean picked up his phone to dial Tony's number when his phone rang.

The chances of Tony calling at the same time Dean was about to call said person was slim to none so of course it would happen.

"T! I'm sorry, I just got your message. I was on a long hunt with dad. Are you doing better? T? Tony? Are you there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if a two week long hunt is a thing, but let's pretend it is.


	5. Twilight

"T? Tony? Are you there?"

Tony was silent. He finally managed to whisper, "No. I'm not fine."

Dean frowned when he heard Tony's voice hitch. "The y pestis isn't gone?"

"Who cares about the damn y pestis, Dean!?" Tony yelled angrily. "He killed her! She's dead, Dean!"

"Who's dead?" Dean asked with worry. "What happened, Tony?"

"Ari killed Kate!" Tony screamed into the phone. "A bullet straight through her head! Why'd he do it? What did Kate do to deserve death?" He paused. "I could bring her back. I could talk to a demon and see if they could bring her back."

"NO!" Dean roared. "Don't you dare make a crossroads deal, Tony! You even think about it and I'll kill you myself before the hell hounds get a chance to rip you to shreds."

"I could save her," Tony moaned.

"You can catch the bastard that killed her," Dean said firmly. "Hold on, Tony. I'll make my way to DC. I'll be there in a few hours tops."

"No," Tony said quietly. "I'll be at work until Gibbs manages to locate Ari. God I-" he cut himself off. A few loud breaths came through the phone. "McGee was getting shot at too. He hasn't gone to see her yet. I went. I guess I didn't need to. She died right in front of me. Got covered in her blood when she got shot. I don't know, Dean. Kate's dead and Gibbs is being nice and I don't know what to do. I just want Kate back," he finished in a whisper. He cleared his throat. "I have to go. Guess I'll call you when the next person in my team dies. Bye, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but the line went dead. He sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"God, Tony," he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Kate was going to die even though all the episodes I'd seen before starting from the beginning were either Ziva or Bishop episodes. I read a lot of NCIS/SPN fics and a common factor was Kate's death was mentioned. However, I had no idea exactly how just that Ari kills her. I cried when I watched the season two finale of NCIS and that bullet was fired. I thought when she lept in front of Gibbs that that was how she died and I was okay with that, but then she had the vest and I knew it was coming, but I didn't know when. God that scene really got to me.


	6. Kill Ari

"Sam? Uh, I guess this is strange for you. I haven't really seen you since I left and I haven't really spoken to you in awhile. But I wanted to know how you were doing. The fire was on the news. And I wanted to know if you wanted to talk. I guess I kinda know a small bit of how you feel. There was this girl, Kate, who was my teammate. We weren't close, but I'd like to think we could call each other friends. Anyway, she was killed recently. Right in front of me. Gunshot to the head and she was gone."

There was a slight pause in Tony's message, and Sam detected a slight quiver.

"I know that I would appreciate someone to talk to, so I was kinda hoping to talk to you. Dean talked me out of a deal. Here's to hoping he can do the same for you and that monster that killed mom and your girlfriend Jessica will get what's coming to it."

Tony paused again.

"I miss you, Sam. Maybe stop by DC one day. I'm always at NCIS. Can't miss us. We're the building no one knows about."

A muffled voice on the other end.

"Sorry, gotta go, Sam. Call me when you get this."

The message ended. Sam let his hand holding his phone drop to his lap. He glanced over at Dean's sleeping form and for the first time since Jessica's death, Sam opened himself to his emotions. He dialed his phone.

"NCIS DiNozzo speaking," his brother answered.

"Hey, Tony," Sam began, "it's Sam…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This call went to Sam because he can definitely understand Tony's grief. In Twilight, Dean has just finished his hunt pre-Supernatural and by the time Gibbs catches Ari (which is what the muffled voice, probably McGee, was saying to Tony) the fire in the apartment with Jess has happened.
> 
> Anyway, I might do a short one-shot of that phone conversation.


	7. Silver War

"I feel bad about what I said the last time we talked. So I hope you delete this message as soon as you finish listening because saving this is going to be so embarrassing."

Dean snorted and made a mental note to not get rid of the message.

"Remember I was talking about Kate? Well, Ari's dead now and you'll never believe how. I swear it's like a soap opera. Ari's half sister, super hot by the way, shot him. Her name is Ziva David. She shot him in Gibbs's basement and now she has _replaced_ Kate. Desk and all."

Dean frowned and tried to imagine if someone filled Sam or Tony's spot right after their deaths.

"Anyway, I hear that you've dragged Sam into hunting. I guess somewhat by his choice. How is he? I talked to him for a few minutes, but he didn't tell me much. What happened? I saw the fire on the news and I assume it's the thing that killed mom, but the newscasters hardly know what we know. I guess I'll stop rambling and get back to work, but you guys need to call me. Seriously. Call me, stop by DC for a day. Oh, before I forget, have you heard from Dad?"

The message ended and Dean frowned. John Winchester had lead them to Jericho to finish off a woman in white, then left them to follow the trail to Blackwater Ridge to hunt a wendigo. Now that he thought about it though, having Tony put out an APB or a BOLO on their dad would help the search for the elusive Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to pull in some clues about where we are in the Supernatural verse. So this takes place just after S01E02 "Wendigo" and obviously you know when in NCIS because the titles match the episode it takes place after.


	8. Skin

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey, Dean," Tony said icily. "What the hell happened in St. Louis?"

"Right. You saw that, huh?"

"Yep, so do you want to explain to me why you were killing people and how you managed to come back from the dead?"

Dean cringed. "It wasn't me, Tony! It was a shifter!"

"Tony's calling?" Sam asked interestedly.

"Do I hear Sammy?" Tony asked. "Tell me, what's it like hanging with a dead man?"

"Haha," Sam said sarcastically. "This really was a shifter. The shifter's dead, but it died with Dean's face."

"Who cares?" Dean said waving it off. "I did get to learn that Sammy made some bad ass friends at college. Becky Warren did the shifter in. Oh man it was awesome!"

Tony growled. "Dean! This is serious! You're a dead man, and if any of your hunts go south, you'll have the FBI on you. You've been convicted of murder!"

"Dude, I've been arrested like a hundred times. I can escape pretty quickly. You don't like the FBI much so if they do catch me, I'll escape and make em look like… uh, what would your boss say?"

"A bunch of baboons," Tony supplied dryly.

"Exactly!" Dean said cheerfully. "Maybe NCIS will get jurisdiction for our next infamous moment. I've always wanted to meet your boss."

"No you don't," Tony scoffed. "Gibbs is like dad. Ow!"

"I ain't anything like your dad, DiNozzo," a man's voice said on Tony's end. "Who's that you're talking to?"

"Bunch of old college friends," Tony answered. He turned his attention back to Sam and Dean. "I gotta go. Talk later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Tony would definitely call after this and the episode of NCIS this one matched up to was not important enough to warrant a phone call from Tony to his brothers.
> 
> Based on the various NCISPN fanfics I've read, headcanon Gibbs thinks anyone who captures and fails spectacularly to hold the Winchesters is a bunch of baboons.
> 
> Might do more of Tony calling them because he saw what they've been convicted of on the news.


	9. Under Covers and Home

"Would either of you like to explain why one Missouri Mosley just called and told me to get down to Lawrence ASAP? Because last I heard you were in Oklahoma pretending you were pest control! It's just one thing after another with you guys isn't it! Whatever. I booked a ticket to Kansas, okay. I'll meet you there. Don't do anything stupid. And whatever the hell we have to do in Lawrence better be quick. I don't want to go back near our old house. Gibbs is going to kill me when I ask to take a few days off. Well, maybe those days off are deserved. I just went undercover with Ziva. That was really something. Whatever. It I don't show up, I probably got killed by Gibbs and please mourn my death with some good old fashioned grave desecration because I doubt Gibbs will go for a traditional hunter funeral. Somehow I just don't picture him okay with salting and burning my body even if he did kill me. Okay, okay, I see him. I'll be in Kansas by tomorrow."

The voicemail ended just as a rental car pulled up next to the payphone Sam and Dean were standing at. A man got out of the car.

"Hope this is worth it because I hate rentals," Tony DiNozzo said loudly as he slammed the door shut.

"Hi, Tony," Sam said with a smile.

"Hey, T," Dean greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do a short one-shot of the "Home" episode with Tony in it. Mostly will have the same dialogue as in the actual episode, but some lines will change and get DiNozzo-ified.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based on the number of NCIS/SPN fics I see that have the Winchesters and Tony as brothers. Basically, everything is still the same, just Tony is the oldest Winchester who left the hunting life and changed his name to DiNozzo so he wasn't connected to the Winchesters should any legal problems arise.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. I love NCIS and I have been watching the episodes from beginning to end. So far I am on Season 3 Episode 4. Updates to this story will be pending based on how fast I get through each season and the amount of episodes I can make a chapter of this story for. Mostly all difficult moments in Tony's life.
> 
> Edit: I am in season 8 as of now. I have to go back and rewatch a couple episodes so I can write some chapters for this story.


End file.
